


slightly different

by MSE6



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Pendulum/Knife Party
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, M/M, handjobs, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSE6/pseuds/MSE6
Summary: He trusted Gareth enough to let him do this. Even if it meant having to give up some control.





	slightly different

**Author's Note:**

> Original fic posted in early March 2016.
> 
> Also, if you're Rob or Gareth or any of their associates and you're reading this I'm so sorry that some jackass sent it to you.

He was a little surprised when the suggestion was made but wasn’t entirely opposed to it. Even if it meant having to give up some control. He had always been the more submissive one, but letting Gaz take control of his sight was something new he was a little nervous about. He trusted Gareth enough to let him do this. He sat on the edge of the bed as he was told, barefoot but still clothed. He closes his eyes as Gareth approaches him and ties the soft cloth around his head. 

“Can you see?” asks Gareth 

Rob shakes his head no. Even if the blindfold wasn’t completely obscuring his vision, his eyes were closed beneath it 

Gareth makes a sudden movement with his hand towards Rob’s head to check. He’s satisfied when Rob doesn’t flinch and begins. 

Something bristle-like brushes Rob’s cheek and he feels a warm mouth plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth, a tongue flicking out to lick the skin there. He had gotten used to the feeling of Gareth’s full beard a while ago, but the sensation of it grazing his skin without him having any idea where it would go next was very different. All the nerves in his skin tingled with a kind of anxiety, like the anticipation of an unpleasant sensation but drawn out much longer. And this wasn’t exactly unpleasant. He hadn’t felt this excited and nervous about kissing since he was a teenager. His hands aren't bound but he's not sure if he's allowed to use them pull Gareth closer. He awkwardly reaches out anyways, trying to find Gareth’s chest, shoulders, head, something. Gareth’s own hand brushes the side of Rob’s face, calloused fingertips reaching underneath his chin to tilt his head up so their mouths can meet. 

Rob ends up oddly groping the back of Gareth's head. His fingers meet very short hair instead of the canvas he was expecting; Gareth must have taken off his hat at some point. One less thing to worry about bumping into to. He was thankful that Gareth had taken out his labret piercing when he decided to let the ginger hairs on his face grow free from that thin line he kept on his jaw for so many years. He would rather an awkward trip to the emergency room after accidentally impaling his lips on the little silver spike or ripping out the stud. A tongue parted his lips, slipping its way into his mouth. And then he lets out a small cry of pain when he feels unexpected teeth on his bottom lip. 

He knows Gareth doesn't want to actually hurt him, he just knows that Rob likes it a little rough. If it gets too much to bear Gareth said Rob could take off the blindfold and they'd stop. The bite stings a little after Gareth pulls off his lips. He doesn't taste blood though. Not this time. There have been incidents in the past when he had bitten him hard enough to draw blood. Rob liked a little. But then would have to go a week or so trying to hide the obvious teeth marks. Strong hands push him back onto the bed. Rob lets them, leaning back and scooting up a little. He's pretty sure Gareth is straddling him now, judging by the weight settling on his hips. He tries to picture what the two of look like now. A tangle of black clothing, probably. 

There's shifting sounds above him and he feels warm breath on his neck briefly before those coarse hairs graze it again. Strong hands slip underneath the collar of his shirt, tugging it down a little to expose the skin right above his sternum. A mouth soon follows, and Rob feels teeth and pressure on the skin. Gareth pulls off after a while and the residual pain makes him fairly certain there’s a red-purple mark forming there now. At least it wasn’t on his neck this time. 

Rob isn’t sure if Gareth intends to fuck him like this or even planned on this leading to sex, but he’s starting to feel like his jeans are tighter than they were when they started. He reaches out again, this time managing to grab Gareth by his jacket and pull him in for another kiss. One hand lets go of the cool leather and begins to trail down the larger man’s chest, fingers finding his belt and slipping into one of the loops briefly before groping him through those famous tight pants of his. He feels about half hard. Both of his hands are now on Gareth’s belt and he’s struggling to undo it. He’s not sure how the mechanics of this will work when he can’t see shit but fuck it, he’s horny and wants this anyways. He hears Gareth chuckle above him. 

“Not yet.” 

He feels his hands being pushed away and instead, Gareth’s hands are on Rob’s own hips, pushing the bottom hem of his shirt up a little before undoing the buckle of his belt and the zipper of his pants. Rob wriggles out of them as Gareth tugs them and his boxers down. The hands leave his hips. 

“Hang on a second.” 

Rob feels the weight shift on the bed as Gareth gets up and rummages through the nightstand for what he’s assuming is lube. The sound of a cap clicking opening confirms this. He feels the mattress sink again as Gareth sits down next to him and straddles him again. He sucks in his breath as he feels a cool, slick, hand wrap around the base of his shaft and start sliding up and down. He’s a little upset that he can’t even see the handjob he’s getting but he definitely does not want to stop now. A thumb brushes the underside of the head and he lets out a quiet gasp. He starts to buck up into that wonderful hand, but a calloused palm is pushing down on the crest of his bony hip, keeping him in place. 

The slick hand leaves his cock. He’s disappointed for a second and about to complain to Gaz about his teasing but before he can get the words out, two cool fingers are being pressed into him, curling upwards into his prostate while a thumb pressed circles into his taint. The other hands soon joins in, continuing to pump his cock. Rob tosses back his head, back arching away from the bed, and moans. He’s not going to last long like this. 

A warm, familiar, feeling is pooling in the pit of his stomach, building until it culminates in that wonderful rush in his head. His whole body tenses and arches, and he briefly feels like he’s on fire, followed by a sticky feeling on his stomach. His thoughts are hazy in the afterglow and it takes him a while to realize Gareth hasn’t gotten off yet. He takes off the blindfold and looks down. He definitely needs a shower now. Gareth is still between his legs, looking for something to wipe his hands on. 

Rob suggests that they shower together before Gareth can ruin the comforter or his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> assume rob blows gareth in the shower afterwards


End file.
